


Forever Times Infinity

by Guuurrrl



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guuurrrl/pseuds/Guuurrrl
Summary: Courtney and Duncan have been best friends since the day they met in preschool. Seemingly inseparable, will college be the one to tear them apart ?





	1. The Deal

Duncan has been friends with Courtney since they were in preschool. Always pulling her pigtails and causing havoc just so she would stop reading her big fancy chaptered books and play. Duncan's parents loved her because she kept him out of do things that would get him a lot of trouble. While Courtney's parents loved that Duncan could get Courtney to relax and be her age. For years, the two of them balanced each other out, while never saying it everyone who knew them could see it was only time for them to get together. 

“You do know that book is upside, down right?” a four-year-old Courtney asked. With a sigh Duncan who is also four replied, “Duhhh I’m training to be a spy and read upside down like they do in the movies.” “That not how it works they already know how to read and just recognized the words upside down.” “Yes, they did see.” Duncan scouted over and gestured for Courtney to sit down. “It’s hard to read upside down so they had to train.” “You’re right. Oh, look princesses! I love princess stories!” “I like the ogre in the story more” “How it’s just a monster?” “No! this ogre is the hero look!” As they looked at the book together Duncan turned to look at Courtney. “Yes?” she asked, “You look the princesses in the story I'm going to call you Princess for now on.” he replied. “I guess but I get to call you my ogre because you rescued me from that meanie Herold.” “Yeah because you didn’t deserve that time out.” “Will you protect me forever Ogre?” “Of course, I will my Princess, forever times infinity.” Shaking hands as though this was a very important business deal the two toddlers put away the book and got ready for lunch.

For years, the two of them balanced each other out, while never saying it everyone who knew them could see they were made for each other. Always together after school and sleeping over at each other’s homes Duncan and Courtney were never seen without each other. Duncan never let any harm come to his princess if she tripped, he gave her a piggyback ride home. When that idiot Justin tried to get with her drunk at party, he found her took her home and left just a reminder he won't soon forget on that pretty face of his. "Thanks for saving me back there Ogre." said Courtney "Of course Princess until the end." replied Duncan "Good thing I got you forever then" Courtney stated staring at the passing scenery. "Forever times infinity Princess." whispered Duncan. 

College is where the two finally had to stop seeing each other every day. Courtney going the top law school in The States and Duncan going to trade school to become a mechanic. The separation was hard on both of them. Without their other half both Duncan and Courtney tipped to the wrong side, no one to balance them out their lives seemed to crumble around them.


	2. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance starts to cause complications.

With Courtney gone Duncan found it hard to stay on track and not get himself in trouble. Drinking to the point where he forgot the next day and the petty crimes started to become more serious offences. It got so bad that not only his parent but Courtney's, who at this point were also his parents, had a talk with him about his behavior. Reminding him of how Courtney would not want this and that it would hurt her if she came back to find him in jail. Duncan started to clean up his act because the lasting he wants to do is hurt his princess.

Duncan received his certification and got a job at a local mechanics shop. The job came naturally to him and soon he was known for being the best in his area. His airbrush work never failed to turn heads. His boss tended to let him work on what he wanted because he knew Duncan would get the client. And if Duncan still got in to mischief around the shop, he always turned a blind eye. 

Sadly, no one was there to stop Courtney from cramming her day to the brim with classes and clubs only having time for a quick snack before she was do something else in her planner. Spending time relaxing or trying to make relationships with other students did not seem important because the only thing on her mind was to be the best and the best does not have time to spend lollygagging. It was wearing her thin, her professors to her fellow club members could even see it. Even her roommate LeShawna was scared for Courtney. LeShawna had tried her best to get Courtney to relax, inviting her to game nights, buying concert tickets, even leaving pamphlets of the effects of stress on Courtney's desk, but it was all for naught as Courtney just kept going.

“Girl. You gotta get out of this place. You look two seconds from falling over.” Said LaShawna as she looked at the stressed-out Courtney across the room.

“I’m fine LeShawna. I just have to finish my history and English papers and write up the report for the Mock-Senate meeting. Then I’ll go to sleep.” Courtney yawned trying to find a stack of research on the mountain of textbooks in front of her.

“I’m in your history class and I know that report is not due until the 27t. You have like 3 weeks to write it. And by the looks of it you already wrote most of it. Take a break.” LaShawna stressed.

“Soon. I’m almost done. Then I’ll revise tomorrow. I have to get an A or I’m not going to get Sum Cum Laude and then who will hire me?” Courtney said picking up another book from the pile.

LeShawna shook her head turned to go to sleep. She was saddened that Courtney was doing this to herself as it’s been going on for years now. Leshawna knew she needed to step up her game.

Duncan tries to call Courtney once in a while, but their schedules and the time difference made it hard to keep contact. But when they do talk Courtney never speaks on how tired she is. Duncan could hear it in her voice but thought he just happens to call on her busy days. Courtney always leaves the video screen looking at the celeing, so he did not think to ask to see her face. 

“Hey princess, How you doin’?” Duncan said doing his best Joey from Friends impression.

“I’m fine. You?” Courtney giggled at the lame attempt.

“Good, Good? How are your classes? Gone to any parties?” Duncan asked wanting to see if his princess was having fun in college.

“My classes are great. But Duncan you know I don’t party. I have to keep up my grades.” Courtney replied.

“Ah, come on princess you have to be doing more than staying up in that room all day or going to these boring clubs.” Duncan stated.

“My clubs are not boring. They help me make connections for when I’m need a job after I graduate. They also helped with the internships I’ve done over the summers” Courtney said aggravated with Duncan’s words.

Duncan mumbled “Yeah, I know.” remembering how disappointed he was each time she said she wasn’t coming home over the break. Louder he replied, “Look Princess I’m sorry, I just don’t want you overworking yourself.”

“Oh, Ogre always wanting to protect me. I’m fine I’m only doing what will get me a good job.” Courtney said distracted with the report she had started to revise.

“Well Princess you sound busy, so I’ll let you go now. Have some fun okay.” Duncan said calmly not wanting her to get worked up again.

“Of course, Dunkie. Bye.” Courtney said quickly turning off the phone to get to work.

He never saw how bad the stress was getting to her. Believing that his princess would tell him if she was feeling bad. Well… that was until Leshawna called him two weeks later.


	3. The Call

Back when Courtney was moving into her dorm Duncan, of course went with her to say goodbye. Also, to scope out the area and make sure her roommate and dormmates were not going to be a problem. Once he caught sight of LeShawna he immediately went to go interrogate her but stopped when he saw some dude had her locked in his arms and was trying to take her in to a maintenance room. As he ran to help, he saw LeShawna shake to the ground getting free. Then she kicked her attacker in the balls. This made any need from interrogation pointless as he could see that LeShawna could defentialty hold her own and help him keep his princess safe. Running up to the man now holding his crutch, Duncan ran up and tied the man's arms and legs around a pipe in the maintenance room as LeShawna called the police so he could not get away. After that was dealt with LeShawna had thanked Duncan for helping her and asked what he wanted in repayment Duncan replied nothing just watch out for his princess in return. LeShawna tried her best to keep that promise but how was she supposed to keep Courtney safe, when the problem was Courtney.

“Hey Duncan, it’s LeShawna. You got a minute?” LeShawna asked looking around to be sure Courtney was not near.

“Sure? Wait is Princess okay” Duncan replied dropping the tools in his hands. Dusting them off to hold his cellphone better.

“Yeah your Princess is looking more like one of the stepsisters lately. She refuses to sleep more than four hours. Somehow, she convinced the school to override the credit maximum for her, so now she overloaded in work. On top of that she runs half her clubs and volunteers outside of school. This has been going on since freshman year. She just not listening.” LeShawna stressed knowing that Duncan was the only one who could help.

“Why did you wait so… You know what? Never mind. Princess does what she wants. I’m on my way don’t tell her cause she will try to stop me.” Duncan replied already packing his supplies away. 

After the call end, Duncan was furious at Courtney for doing this to herself, her parents for not stepping up and a himself for not seeing it. As he mumbled to himself his boss asked him to speak to him.

“What’s wrong boy?” Is it that girl your buddies have bothering you about?” The older man asked the boy that has helped his business significantly.

“Yeah.. but not about that! It just she is stressing herself out and I do not know how I’m going to get to her when I have to work here.” Duncan said.

“Boy that’s it. You’ve done so much around here. We can take care of things here while you save your girl.” Duncan’s boss relied.

“Really! Oh, thanks so much” Duncan rushed out as he ran to his car.

The old man shook his head, happy to see the younger man so excited. He’s known Duncan and Courtney their whole lives as before he own an Auto repair shop, he ran a local daycare. Those two have been attached to the hip since the beginning and never let an argument get between them. This separation was new to the town as well and though Duncan has gotten better, it was easy to see he was not happy with Courtney so far away. 

Duncan drove to Courtney’s parent's home to see why they never told him, and they replied with they wanted him to focus on getting better before he tried to take care of someone else. The fact was the only person to get Courtney to do something, she did not want to do was Duncan himself. They wanted Duncan to better himself so Courtney would not try to add “Helping Duncan” on her list as well. Though he understood he was furious that he was never told that his Princess was hurting. Driving back home, Duncan had only one thing on his mind and that was to get to Princess and save her from herself.


	4. Left Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an idea from a headcannon by fictional-affliction and I had to use it. Hopefully I gave it some justice. Also thank you to those who are reading this. It's my first fanfiction I'm putting up on AO3. Well first fanfiction ever really. Warning Courtney harms herself in this. It's the habit she has in total dramarama. A heads up incase you don't want to read that.

The next morning Duncan bags were packed, and he was ready for the 10 hours’ drive to his princess.  
The whole time Duncan was thinking of why she would do that to herself and what he could do or say that would get her to stop. But in the end, he knew he had to say it from his heart, or she would think he was attacking her. Before long he was in the parking lot of Courtney's dorm.

Before he went in, he called LeShawna to leave the door open and leave for a few hours. He took a deep breath as he stared at the door. A million things rushed to his head as he walk through it but stopped at the sight of his princess. Gone was the bone straight hair, ironed clothes and perfect makeup, his princess sat at her desk in his skull t-shirt (he thought he lost), her hair in disarray, and looking seconds from passing out. 

“Come on Courtney, you can do this.” She whispered staring at herself in the little mirror on her desk. “I have to pass. I can’t let anyone see me fail.” And with that she proceeded to give little smacks to her face harder than one would usually do. It was a habit she picked up when she was younger, and she never quite got rid of it. Duncan would always move in before she would start but with the separation it was easy to pick back up.

Without a single thought, Duncan locked the door and slid right next to her, picked her up, and basically threw her into bed. Courtney was of course caught off guard and was ready to attack the intruder when she saw it was Duncan.

“Princess stop! When did this start back up? I thought this was over!” Duncan cried out arms stopping the assault.

“I’m sorry it just helps me focus. I didn’t mean for it to start it again.” Courtney shook seeing the disappointment in Duncan’s eyes.

“Princess, your face is too beautiful to be ruined by your own hands. I know it been-…” Duncan started but was interrupted by a blushing Courtney saying “Two Years! I’ve been gone for two years. And you never visited me. Why are you even here?”

“Well Princess, I wasn’t doing well from you being gone. And you never came home during breaks so I kinda… broke. I went partying every night and my pranks turned into actual crimes. I had to get better for myself to see I can live without you.” Duncan stated sitting on the bed next to Courtney.

“I’m so happy you left me alone to go find yourself. But that doesn’t answer why you’re here?” A sad Courtney retorted turning away from him. Duncan stopped the motion with his hand and turned her face back to him.

“Courtney. I never left you alone. I tried my best to call all the time. I was hurting and I needed to get better. We were too codependent. I didn’t even know you wanted to see me because in all the calls we had. You never once mentioned it! You never mention anything meaningful about your life here other than your grades. To answer your question, I’m here because I gave a pigtailed girl my promise when we were four to always protect her. That included from herself as well.” Duncan answered staring directly in her eyes.

Courtney immediately starts to cry as she did not realize how much she missed her Ogre until he was right in front of her. Duncan held her to his chest as her sobs went from pain to exhaustion and she fell asleep in his arms. Duncan laid down Courtney, her body still held close. He closed his eyes, happy to be able to hold his Princess again.


	5. The Realization

When he woke up Duncan saw the gorgeous eyes of princess staring back at him looking afraid as though he was not real. To reassure her and himself, Duncan and kissed the top of her head. Courtney released a happy sigh at the gesture. Thinking of all the time they have spent like this throughout the years. Their parents never cared as they knew the two had a profound bond. After a few minutes, Duncan turned to get up, instantly Courtney's grip tighten around him, not wanting the cuddle to end so quickly.

“Wait where are you going?” cried Courtney. Missing the warmth that surrounded her. Glare set on the moving man in front of her.

“Nowhere Princess. I just have to take a piss.” Duncan replied staring at the pouting princess in the bed.

Courtney’s gaze never strayed from Duncan. As he sat down, he opened his arms letting her fall back in. After a moment or so, Duncan started to comb his fingers through her hair wanting her relaxed before the pending argument about to happen. 

“So, Princess, were you going to tell me you were stressing out? Ever?” Duncan asked calmly not wanting her to get defensive.

“No not really. I didn’t want worry you. Besides it’s not even that bad. Everyone stresses out in college.” Courtney states drawing swirls on the arms around her refusing to look him in the eye. Duncan shot her a hurt look at that. Disappointment shown clearly on his face as she definitely was not well: chewed fingernails; eyebags, better than last night, but still prominent; and the fact that she had lost so much weight by not eating full meals just snacks. Courtney did not look like the girl he left here. Though he did not know of herself destructive behavior, Duncan felt as though he had failed protecting his best friend.

“In order to be the best, sacrifices have to be made. I just have to deal for two more years and it would have been all worth it.” This time, she states looking him in the eyes. Instead of the disappointed look she received last time, this one is angry.

“The best of what? Death! Princess this isn’t healthy. You know this. Your smarter than this. What is so important that you are willing to sacrifice your life?’ He shouted angrily at her words. “How am I supposed to live knowing that I failed to save you. How can I live without you?” he whispered the rest to her with tears in his eyes. Hearing the sorrow in his voice made Courtney lookup. Duncan never cried. She knew what he was saying was true, that she had let school be the only thing on her mind and in result, she left physical and mental health fall on the wayside. Courtney knew she needed to change. Tears fell as she realized she needed support and her biggest supporter would be leaving soon. Unknown to her Duncan had no plans of doing so. 

“Courtney this needs to end. You have to talk to someone. As much as I care, I don’t have the knowledge to help you fully.” Duncan stated sorrowfully.

“I know. I know. I…I just can’t do this without you. Please stay.” Courtney cried clutching his shirt.

Kissing her forehead Duncan replied, “I never dreamed of it. I’m staying right here with you until you graduate. Then we can both go home like you planned. This time in the plan, you won’t be alone.” 

Both Courtney and Duncan just held each other for hours after their talk, both lost in their own thoughts.


	6. The Clean Up

LeShawna came back into the room with food for them to eat. Eating in silence, Duncan sat wondering how he was going to make sure his princess got better. At the same time, Courtney was having a realization on how much she messed as up as she could not finish a normal portion of food. Together with the help of LeShawna, they started cleaning Courtney's side on the dorm. 

“Girl I don’t know how you pass these classes in this mess.” LeShawna exclaimed.

“An organized mess Le Shawna. I know where everything is.” Courtney huffed setting folders back in its spot. Pouting when she heard Duncan chuckling in his fist at her answer.

“Princess we all know that’s a lie everyone says so we don’t have to clean. Now come on. We are almost done.” Duncan laughed poking Courtney’s cheeks to get rid of her pout. They organized her class work and helped her pick two clubs she really wanted. They also helped her make a new schedule as she already had the maximum number of classes she could take and anymore clubs is a hindrance more than a help despite what she use to think.

When they finished Duncan suggested a nap, which Courtney hastily agreed to. All the emotions she had displayed today has worn her out. As she napped, Duncan looked to see if there were mechanic job openings and places for rent in the area. Finding a job was surprisingly easy as LeShawna had a good friend who was in search for a mechanic and said he would talk to Duncan tomorrow. If all went well; he could be working there by the end of the week.

When Courtney woke up Duncan persuaded her to take him on a tour around her campus. This way for her not only to get some fresh air but so she can see all the things available for her to do to relax at her campus. On their walk, Duncan had gotten a call from D.J., LeShawna’s friend, saying he could have his interview in thirty minutes instead of tomorrow because he had a slot open. Duncan led Courtney back to her dorm so she could get ready for school tomorrow.

“Wait where are you on a rush to? I thought we were walking back. Was it about the call?” Asked Courtney whirling her head around as Duncan dropped her off. Duncan shook his head with a smirk on is face. He knew his princess had been dying to ask him about the call with D.J.

“Yeah, I have an interview in a few minutes surprisingly. The dude D.J. said he could have me working there in 3 days if things go well. I’ll be back soon” replied Duncan.

“Oh, good luck Ogre! I’m sure you’ll do well. If your artwork you’ve sent me is any indicator.” Courtney squealed happily. Hugging Duncan tightly as it was the first time, they would be separated in 3 days and the fact this was the first step for him to be able to stay until she graduated. Still caught in the moment duncan kissed the corner of her mouth. Duncan sped off as soon as he realized what he did, leaving a blushing Courtney in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone. I went to see my friends. Didn't have time to edit what i've written. Hope you liked it.


	7. The Interview

Duncan did not want to get Courtney's hopes up incase this job interview was a dud. He only brought so much money with him for this visit and knew he needed to find a job quickly or he could not keep the promise he gave her. Thinking about how important this interview actually was, Duncan quickly found himself in front of the shop.

“Hello, I’m here for an interview. I spoke to someone called D.J. on the phone.” Duncan relayed to the secretary in the waiting room. 

“Oh? You must be Duncan, I’m Bridgette. You are the one D.J was talking about last night? My fiancé, Geoff, is D.J.’s best friend and were looking at some of your competition designs from last year. I have to say they are really impressive.” Bridgette excitedly explained to Duncan. Seeing the stressed looked he return; she replied, “Oops sorry. The interview. Yeah right in there.” She pointed to a door a few feet away. 

“Thanks.” Duncan said over his shoulder as he rushed to the door in order not to be late. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

……………………………………………………

An hour later, Duncan slammed opened the door and ran up to Courtney, who was shocked from his forceful entry. 

“I got it and it only took thirty minutes. I also found a really nice loft in the area. That’s why I took me a while to get here.” He exclaimed. Hugging her tightly from excitement.

Hugging him back Courtney asked, “What are you on about,” as she had forgotten about the call he had while doing homework.

“You remember the call I had during the walk, about an interview for a job opening.” Duncan asked.

“Oh yeah. Wait? You said you got it? Oh my God! I’m so excited for you! Now you can get that loft you found and stay here with me.” Courtney squealed. 

Courtney was so ecstatic that she tackled Duncan in a tighter hug. Remembering the kiss, he gave her on the corner of her mouth, Courtney decided to plant one on him, straight on the lips. Duncan replied by grabbing her face deepening the kiss. Years of desperation were given into that kiss. They did not realize that LeShawna had come in and immediately shut the door seeing the heated make out. Duncan laid Courtney on the bed, both of them staring into each other’s eyes. Out of breath from the make out, they both whispered the three words, themselves, their parents, teachers, and apparently daycare providers have been waiting forever to hear.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. Hoping to get it out tomorrow.


	8. The Future

Few years later, Duncan sat in bed stroking the belly of his fiancée on his chest as she slept off the engagement party, they had enjoyed last night. Thinking to himself how lucky he is to still have his lovely princess in his life. After Courtney’s graduation, they moved back to Canada. They both missed home and their families. It was hard as Duncan had become good friends with D.J. and Geoff and Courtney and Bridgette had it off the moment they met. They still fly there every few months to visit as they needed to make sure they were the favorite aunt and uncle Bridgette and Geoff’s kid had. D.J. was wining only because he was at their house almost every day. 

“What has you thinking so hard for? Courtney asks attempting to smooth out the wrinkles his frown made.

“How I almost let you get away.” Duncan replied kissing her forehead. No matter how many times Courtney has told him it was not his fault. That she is a big girl and knew it was wrong. Duncan still felt bad that it took him so long to realize something was wrong.

“Well stop. There is no need for that. I’m here now and our future is looking bright.” Courtney said rubbing her belly loving as Duncan was doing only a few moments ago.

“You’re right. I can’t wait to meet our little knights.” Duncan said scouting down in order to give kisses to Courtney’s stretched belly. “I love you guys so much,” moving up to give a sweet kiss to Courtney’s lips, “And I love you too.”

“Forever times infinity right.” Courtney replied remembering the promise a four-year-old Duncan made to her.

“Yeah Princess. I’ll love you forever times infinity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is pretty short but it seemed like a good place to stop. Thank you again to all those who read this. I'm sure it's not the best but as I've said before this is my first one and I hope to get better in time.


End file.
